


AAG Verse: Current Tales

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Sometimes, even your best isn't good enough.TW: Selfharm, relationship fightning.





	AAG Verse: Current Tales

When Pearl noticed it the first time, he brushed it off, not thinking it was serious.  
  
The second time, doubt started to fill his mind.  
  
The third time, however, it became painfully clear to him what was happening. Violet was jealous of Trixie. No way around it.  
  
Trixie was a true switch, someone who enjoyed both submission and domination in equal measure, though Trixie, more often than not, preferred to dominate when they all got together. The problem, though, was that Trixie’s preferences had been slowly shifting recently. Trixie glided more and more into a submissive role in the bedroom alongside Violet who had at first accepted it and happily shared her space and the attention with Trixie, but now, well, that was an entirely different story.  
  
–  
  
The first time Pearl noticed, he had been taking care of Violets wrists after a scene. Both Fame and Katya had gotten a little too excited with Violet while Pearl focused on spanking Trixie’s plush ass. The leather cuffs had rubbed Violet’s wrists raw.  
  
Pearl slowly and carefully cleaned Violet’s skin, but when he turned over her wrists, he spotted eight small red cuts that had broken through the skin of her palms that left tiny trails of blood everywhere. Marks from eight perfectly manicured nails.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
Pearl held up Violet’s hands so she could see them. Violet didn’t reply.  
  
“Vi, what is this? Did you do this to yourself?” He shook her hands a little.  
  
Violet still didn’t reply as she avoided Pearl’s gaze. She was either not in a headspace where she could answer his question or she just didn’t want to. Pearl didn’t know which, but he needed an answer.  
  
“Violet, I’m going to ask one last time, did you do this?”  
  
Violet nodded slightly as her face flushed.  
  
“Why?“  
  
Still no reply.  
  
“Was someone hurting you, really hurting you, tonight?” Pearl felt his body tense as he worried about her answer.  
  
Violet nodded as the blush on her face deepened.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us baby? Did it hurt badly?”  
  
Violet shook her head.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Violet smiled, a tiny, tiny smile, as if Pearl’s concern was the cutest thing in the entire universe.  
  
Pearl relaxed. “Next time, I want you to either safeword or take it to yellow. I don’t want you hurting yourself because you’re in pain, understood?”  
  
Violet nodded slightly, and Pearl accepted the answer from her as he kissed her hands and the marks.  
  
Little did he know it wasn’t a physical injury or pain that had made Violet react.  
  
–  
  
The second time Pearl noticed something starting to go wrong, it was a Thursday night after dinner. Everyone’s attention was focused on Trixie as the comedy queen talked about her latest trip to Japan with incredible enthusiasm. She gave everyone their gifts and clearly enjoyed the cuddles, kisses, and praises she got from her lovers as they congratulated her on breaking through in Japan.  
  
Well, the congratulations from almost all of her lovers. Violet sat in the chair and only engaged when absolutely necessary. She watched everyone shower Trixie with love and affection a sour expression on her face whenever no one looked her way, and with everyone’s attention on Trixie, she had plenty of opportunity to look upset.  
When Max titled Trixie’s head back and kissed the other queen’s sweet lips after he asked if Trixie wanted to be the center of attention tonight, Violet looked away. She bit her lip to hold back an outburst. She felt hurt and angry about the display in front of her.  
  
Only Pearl noticed Violet’s reaction.  
  
–  
  
The third time, Violet punched Trixie right in the face, and then everything went to hell.  
  
-  
  
Violet and Trixie had jumped each other before anyone could stop them. They screamed, kicked, and bit each other as they rolled around on the floor. Trixie even spat at Violet, hitting her right in the eye. They just mauled each other.  
  
Max had never been more terrified in his life.  
  
He felt completely paralysed as he watched his lovers, two of the people most important to him, actively try to kill each other. Pearl, Katya, and Fame had gotten into it now too as they attempted to pry the two apart. Max wasn’t like them. He wasn’t brave. He wasn’t…he couldn’t…  
  
Before anyone could notice, Max had slipped out of the living room, grabbed his wallet and his jacket, and left the apartment. If Pearl always chose to fight, Max would without a doubt choose to flee, he thought bitterly to himself as he rushed down the stairs. He needed to get away from whatever alternate reality from hell that had played out in front of his eyes when Violet had, unprovoked, punched Trixie in the face.  
  
–  
  
Pearl was furious. He could taste the blood in his mouth after Violet kneed in the jaw when she tried to get another hit in on Trixie. Fame and Katya had pulled Trixie back while Pearl had grabbed Violet to yank her away. Pearl kicked her hard in the knees which sent her straight to the floor. Pearl climbed on top of her and pinned her to the ground as he grabbed both of Violet’s wrists in a tight grip.  
  
“Stop! Right now!”  
  
Violet struggled to fight back, to get free. Her body thrashed underneath Pearl’s own as tears streamed down her face.  
  
“Violet, Jason, stop! Stop!“  
  
“Fuck you! Fuck all of you! This is not my fault!”  
  
Pearl pulled Violet up by her arms and then slammed her back down to the floor. The sound of Violet’s head hitting the floor echoed, but Pearl needed to make her stop. He needed her to stop before she hurt herself or hurt anyone else even worse, and he didn’t know what else to do.  
  
“Calm! Down!”  
  
Fame had taken Trixie to the kitchen to treat her wounds to help her calm down so that Katya could join Pearl on the floor. Katya took over holding Violet’s arms down. They had her completely immobile.  
  
“Let go of me! Let go! I’m not done! Let go!”  
  
Pearl could see that Violet was coming apart. He watched as she broke into tiny pieces, and he didn’t know what to do about it.  
  
Katya looked at Pearl, looked for guidance as he held Violet’s arms. Both of them desperate for something, anything to make Violet calm down so they could figure out what happened. So they could know what made Violet go berserk and attack one of their own.  
  
“Release me! Let go!!”  
  
“Not until you calm down, Violet!”  
  
“I hate you! I fucking hate you! I hate all of you!” Violet kick out, trying to hit something, anything. She acted like a wounded and cornered animal as she fought to break free. She couldn’t even process that she was hurting herself as she struggled against her lovers. She just needed to get free, to get away, to beat that smug smile off of Trixie’s face.  
  
–  
  
“There, hold your head back, Darling.”  
  
Trixie could only see out of her left eye; the other had already swollen shut from Violet’s punch. Luckily, Fame’s hands felt cold and good against her skin. They had closed the door to the kitchen, but they could still her Violet’s screams and cries even through the heavy wood.  
  
“This is going to hurt a little, but I need to clean the scratches.”  
  
Trixie nodded as bile rose in her throat. She had no idea why Violet had reacted like that… Actually, if she was totally honest, Trixie knew exactly why Violet reacted like she had. Trixie had been teasing Violet’s for months. She knew that she had been pushing Violet towards the edge. Some sadistic part of her wanted to punish Violet, to push her, to pull at her, to just drive her insane.  
  
But there was no way in hell she would admit any of that to anyone.  
  
-  
  
Fame leaned against the counter as she called Max. The sound of Violet struggling in the living room grated on her nerves; Violet’s distress sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard to her ears. Trixie sat at the table, holding an icepack against her swollen eye, with a sour expression on her face. Fame had tried to take care of Trixie, to talk to her, but Trixie kept pushing her away.  
  
Fame sighed as she once again got Max’s voicemail as the other did not pick up. “Still nothing… I know it’s ringing. Did you see him leave? When did he even go?“  
  
Trixie looked up from the stain she had been examining on the table. “Of course, Dear.” Trixie’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I saw exactly what Max was doing while Violet tried to claw my fucking eyes out.”  
  
“No need to be rude.” Fame gave Trixie an irritated look. For some reason, Trixie’s entire attitude about this whole thing was making her skin crawl. “I’ll just try Max agai- Did you hear that?”  
  
“What? I can’t hear anything.”  
  
“Exactly. It’s quiet…”  
  
–  
  
Pearl and Katya had held Violet down for nearly fifteen minutes before she calmed down enough for Pearl to climb off of her and for Katya to relax her own grip on Violet’s arms. She didn’t let go, though. Her heart still raced as she had no idea what Violet could do.  
  
Pearl looked exhausted. Sweat dripped down his skin and his arms trembled, like someone who had just run an entire marathon without training at all in advance, from the effort it took to bring Violet down. Pearl was bleeding from his lip, and his hair was in complete disarray. He looked a complete mess.  
  
“Go clean up.” Katya gave Pearl a slight smile. “I got this.” Anyone from a mile away could see that Violet’s pain hurt Pearl all the way down to his core being.  
  
The two stared at each other down. Pearl did not want to leave, but Katya stood her ground. Pearl and Violet needed a break, and she could feel Violet’s pulse hammering away in her wrists like a hummingbird. Violet was scared shitless even if she was finally quiet. Pearl gave up with a snort and a nod to Katya. He got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen to have Fame look him over.  
  
When Pearl had left the room, Katya looked down at Violet who was laying with her eyes closed, her breathing swallow and quick. “What’s happening inside your head Princess?” She saw Violets beat up face, the bruises on her body, her torn up clothing and even the marks from Katya’s own hands.  
  
“Talk to me…”  
  
Violet turned her head away, refusing to look at Katya, and said nothing at all.  
  
“Vi…Please?” No answer. “Why did you attack Trixie like that?” The words gave Violet life again as she started to desperately fight for her freedom, though her mouth remained shut. Katya could feel how Violet’s skin attempted to rub itself raw from her struggle, but Katya still held on. Even when it clearly hurt her lover, Katya refused to let go.  
  
Violet’s voice was low when she spat her words out, using them as weapons filled with venom, “Let go of me! I hate you! I hate all of you! I know what you’re thinking!”  
  
Katya almost pulled away just out of sheer shock from Violet’s scathing words, but her grip remained firm. She had to force Violet to calm down again. “Vi, no one hates you.”  
  
“Yes, you do! You’re all going to side with fucking Trixie, and then you’re going to cast me out, and I hate it!”  
  
“Vi, baby…”  
  
“I hate all of you and I want Max! Where is he?“ Violet looked up at Katya as tears spilled from her eyes. “Where is Max? Why hasn’t he come yet?”  
  
Meanwhile, Pearl was crying in the kitchen. Sobs racked his frame as Fame and Trixie held him in their arms. A bitter taste was left behind in Trixie’s mouth as her arms wrapped around her dearest friend and beloved.  
  
-  
  
Pearl sat at the kitchen table with a lost look in his eyes. Trixie sat on the other side of the table, watching him but not saying anything. She had never seen Pearl cry the way he had in Fame’s arms earlier, like his entire world had ended. The sour taste rose in Trixie’s mouth once again. She watched Pearl take out a cigarette and lit it, right in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
“You can’t smoke in here,” Trixie automatically parroted; Max had insisted on the rule again and again. No smoking inside the apartment.  
  
“Who’s going to stop me? Max is gone, we have no idea if he’s coming back, and there is no way in fucking hell I’m gonna listen to you until after we’ve talked this through. Don’t think you’ll get away with this, Trix. I’ve been watching.”  
  
Trixie’s blood ran cold. What had Pearl seen? “Violet attacked me! I only fought back to defend myself, or have you forgotten how she punched me in the eye?”  
  
“There is more than one way to hurt someone, Trixie, and why are you being so defensive?” Pearl searched her face. “All I said was that I have been watching. If you have nothing to hide, then why are you being so defensive?”  
  
The tone of Pearl’s voice and the hard set of his eyes made Trixie’s skin crawl. She had walked, no ran, straight into Pearl’s trap. Where the fuck was Katya? She needed her and she needed her now.  
  
–  
  
With the combined efforts of Fame and Katya, they finally got Violet tucked into bed. The distress, anger, and desperation had exhausted Violet, and she had fallen into a distressed sleep. Fame kneeled down next to the bed on the floor where she stroked Violet’s hair. Violet looked so small and so alone as she lay there.  
  
“What are we going to do about this?”  
  
Katya stood on Fame’s right as she watched Violet too. She reminded Katya of the time when she had been the victim of a hate crime, except this time it, they had all caused it.  
  
“I just don’t get it…”  
  
“Get what?” Katya looked down at Fame, surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
  
“Why did she react like that? Why did she lash out? I’ve never seen her react this way before…Why didn’t she come to me, or to Pearl, or to any of us if she was hurting?”  
  
Katya nodded; she thought the same thing. She felt bad about not being there for Trixie, but the last time Violet had lashed out like this had been in the very beginning of their relationship when Trixie and Violet had jumped each other.  
  
“It’s almost like those times where she’s been in subspace too long…how even the smallest thing makes her blow up.”  
  
Fame and Katya looked at each other as understanding and recognition blossomed on both of their faces.  
  
–  
  
Max stood outside their door with his key in his hand, but for some reason, he couldn’t get himself to put it in the lock and turn it around.  
  
Shame burned his cheeks. He had run away, left when everyone needed him most. What if they didn’t want him to come back? His phone had rung almost non stop during the time he had been gone, but then it stopped. He had to come home after that. He couldn’t take the silence. What if any of them had gotten seriously hurt but what if they all hated him now? What if all that happened had been because of him?  
  
Max shook his head, took a deep breath, and put his key in the lock. He opened the door and stepped inside his home.  
  
All four girls heard the key in the lock, and all of them stood up and went to the front door. All of them watched Max as he stepped inside.  
  
“…Hi, everyone.“  
  
-  
When Max walked in the door, Fame burst into tears and ran into the other’s arms immediately. Her tears spilled all over Max’s shirt, and she sobbed something that didn’t make any sense at all to the others. Katya couldn’t help but smile a little. They had all heard how Fame had called Max again and again, desperate to reach him. Fame loved all of them, but the bond she had with Max was just that little bit closer, that little bit tighter. The two of them always seemed to lean on each other.  
  
At those thoughts, Katya looked around. She had realised that she hadn’t spoken to Trixie yet tonight. She could still feel the claw marks from Violet’s nails underneath her shirt, and she knew that making Violet calm had to be the first priority, but when Katya saw, really saw, Trixie’s face, she regretted that choice. Trixie looked like she was breaking apart, like a rock the ocean had beaten against for far too long. Katya went over to her, took her hand, and gave a quick nod to the far side of the living room, indicating that she wanted to talk.  
  
Trixie just nodded, not even saying anything, and followed Katya.  
  
–  
  
Pearl looked at Max, not really knowing what to do. He felt like a small child, too shy and scared to go up to someone he hadn’t seen in a while. He had never expected Max to just leave like that, leave when they needed him, when he needed him more then ever before, and here he was once again.  
  
Was he here to stay? Here to say he was sorry? Was Max here to pack his bags and never come back again? All the questions in his mind paralysed Pearl now that Max, Max who always knew what to do, was home, though everything still felt like shit.  
  
–  
  
“Are you okay?” Katya sat down in front of Trixie. Her hands gently rubbed Trixie’s knees, reminding Trixie that she was right there. They could hear the faint voices of Pearl, Max, and Fame, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the two of them, Katya and Trixie, Trixie and Katya.  
  
Trixie nodded, but she didn’t look at Katya.  
  
“Trix. Don’t lie to me. You know I’m on your side.”  
  
“How can you know that? How can you know you’re on my side?”  
  
“Trixie…”  
  
“No, don’t, fucking, don’t do… Why did I ever think this would end well, Katya? This is Drag Race all over again, where I think I’m doing great and then boom! I’m out because of some fucked up little detail. It was only a game, I swear! Just a silly game! He knows, Katya. He knows, and he hates me, and he’s going to kill me. He’s never going to see it from my perspective. He’ll always choose his little princess.” Trixie started to cry. Fat tears fell from her eyes.  
  
“Who knows? Who hates you?”  
  
“Pearl. It’s Pearl…”  
  
At this, Katya felt stunned. It was Violet who had attacked Trixie, right? Not the other way around.  
  
–  
  
Max looked up, his arms around Fame who had finally begun to calm down, and saw Pearl standing a few feet away awkwardly watching the two of them with a lost expression on his face. Max caught Pearl’s eyes and opened his free arm, an unsure invitation for Pearl to join them, which the other immediately took.  
  
-  
  
Katya looked up at a crying Trixie. Fat tears rolled off her cheeks and landed on the floor.  
  
“Trixie, Baby, what are you talking about? Boom, and you’re out? Do you think we’re going to throw you out? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say in years.” Katya grabbed Trixie’s hands and squeezed them both as hard as she could, trying to ground Trixie. “No matter what you did, Violet overreacted. She punched you in the face, Trix! Literally punched you. Now, I don’t know what you’re talking about, or what you think you have done, but I’m sick and tired of all of this. We’re goddamn adults, and we’re going to act like it.”  
  
Katya stood up, never letting go of Trixie’s hands. “Everyone! We’re having a house meeting, and we’re having it right now! No one gets to sleep until we’ve talked about it!”  
–  
  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.  
  
The sound of the clock in the kitchen was deafening to Fame’s ears. She had tried to start a friendly conversation a time or two, she had even made tea for everyone, but nothing seemed to help. The tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with a knife.  
  
Pearl stared at Trixie with a harsh expression on his face. Trixie avoided his stare completely while Katya met it head on. Fame would break her leg in three different places than suffer through this silence any longer.  
  
Thankfully, Max and Violet came through the door. Violet still looked sleepy and out of it. They could all see the marks, the bruises and scratches, that covered her body from her fight with Trixie and her struggle with Pearl and Katya afterwards.  
  
As soon as Violet stepped into the kitchen, her eyes widened as she took in all of her lovers. It woke her up as the uncomfortable tension that permeated the room coated her body in an uneasy way. “Um…Hi.”  
  
Pearl felt a stab of guilt in his gut when he saw Violet’s body, barely covered by a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top.  
  
“Everybody, sit down,” Katya said. At her words, Max and Violet immediately found their seats. “Sit, down. I’m talking right now.” The rest sat down, though Pearl, Fame, and Max all looked ready to stand again and take over the discussion. Katya looked at Violet and softened her voice. “How are you feeling, Vi?”  
  
“M'okay or whatever…” Violet mumbled. The tension of the room made her retreat into herself. Fame noticed Violet digging her nails into her palm, so she took her hand underneath the table and manually moved Violet’s fingers so she could squeeze Fame’s hand instead, but Fame gasped when she felt something wet on her fingers where they brushed Violet’s palm. Fame pulled on Violet’s arm, catching Violet by complete surprise, and pulled her hand up and into the light where she forced Violet’s hand open. Inside her palm were four perfect red and swollen scars, and one of them had ruptured. The marks were small, just the size of a fingernail each, but Fame would see right away that these wounds were created over a long period of time of nails constantly digging themselves into the skin.  
  
“Show me your other hand.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Violet…”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Violet! Show it to me right now!”  
  
Violet started crying, both because no one ever yelled at her but even more because she honestly didn’t want to show Fame her other hand, didn’t want to show her weakness. Violet lifted her other hand and put it on the table, palm down with her hand clenched into a tight fist.  
  
The room was silent except for Violet’s hitched breathing.  
  
“Show me your palm.”  
  
Violet shook her head.  
  
“Violet, show me your palm right this instant!”  
  
Violet hiccuped through her tears as she opened her hand which showed identical markings to the other one. Four perfect scars that one wouldn’t notice unless one looked for them.  
  
Pearl’s stomach churned. How could he ever blame Trixie when this was so clearly his fault? Fuck. He had seen those marks two months ago when they were just scratches, but he didn’t think anything of it. He was the worst dominant in the entire world.  
  
“Oh, God…Oh, God, Vi. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.“  
  
Trixie and Violet looked at each other. They both looked broken.  
  
-  
  
Trixie felt horrified. She had never meant for this to happen. She had only been teasing, truly. The first time she noticed how easy it was to rile Violet up was during sex. The two of them had playfully fought over their lovers seed. Trixie loved swallowing; it was one of her favorite things about sex aside from coming deep inside a partner. It was fun to make Violet never really get what she wanted, fun to see her whine and complain as Trixie once again got what she wanted while Violet was left waiting, but then Trixie started to become mean.  
  
She hadn’t meant to, she honestly hadn’t, but it was so easy to take what Violet wanted most right in front of her. It tarted off as small things, like the last piece of toast or the seat she wanted on the plane, but as time passed, the things Trixie did grew and grew. She felt out of her control from the power she had over Violet. It twisted into Trixie making sure that she had everyone’s attention when Violet really wanted and needed to get fucked. She’d volunteer to help Max with his makeup whenever Violet started to get her hairbrush. She’d snuggle up to Pearl on cab rides home from clubs when Trixie knew that the thing Violet wanted and needed most in the entire world was to sit on Pearl’s lap and be his little princess.  
  
All of it filled her with hot, guilty, and delightful pleasure, but she had never known that it hurt Violet this badly. Trixie always thought that the others would stop her if she went too far, but there was proof right in front of her eyes in eight small perfect marks that she had pushed too far. Pushed and pushed until all Violet could do was hold on with the tips of her fingernails as she tried to save herself from falling off the edge and into the abyss below.  
  
“Vi…I’m, I never…I’m so–”  
  
“It’s okay,” Violet’s small voice interrupted as she pulled her hands out of Fame’s grip and pulled them off the table to put them back on her lap. “It’s my fault. I’ve been, I’ve been selfish in not wanting to share the attention, and that’s wrong of me. I-I understand if all of you want me to leave…I, Trixie is going to be so much better. Is already so much better than me. So I get why you don’t want me anymore. All of you have made it p-perfectly clear…”  
  
All of them fell silent. Trixie had never felt more ashamed of herself in her life. She had been so selfish, and her selfishness had hurt one of the things she cared most about in the entire world.  
  
“Well, that’s fucking bullshit.”  
  
All of them whipped around to stare at Pearl who had taken another cigarette from the table. Clearly, he did not care that they were in the kitchen. Pearl needed the relief of the familiar motion and the calmness the nicotine provided.  
  
“We don’t need you? You are being selfish. You’re being so incredibly selfish right now. Fuck you for thinking we could ever make it without you.”  
  
Violet had, if possible, made herself even smaller. Fame’s mouth hung open as a look of complete shock took over her face. “Pearl! You can’t just-”  
  
“Yes, I fucking can. How long have we all been together? Three, almost four years? Do you honestly think that this has nothing to do with you, Violet? That we would just magically all be together without the countless fucking sacrifices you have made for us? You are the bravest, stupidest, kindest, and most beautiful person I have ever met. Your confidence and belief in the fact that we would make it, that we will all make it, have saved us and patched us together again, and again, and again, and it will be over my dead body that I will ever let you go without a fight, okay? I, we, fucking love you. All of us.”  
  
All of them stared at Pearl. They had never heard him say so many words all at once and with such passion behind them. All of them knew he loved Violet, but to hear him say it like that, with such conviction, such a strong belief that they would all make it no matter what kind of shit the world could throw at them, no matter how much they had just all hurt each other left them all speechless.  
  
Trixie took a deep breath as she looked at Violet. She knew she had been in the wrong, not that she was the only one who had been in the wrong, but she was the one who was going to take the first step in making all of this right. Violet needed them, each and every one of them.  
  
“Violet, I’m sorry for teasing you, a-and for…being mean to you. I knew I was hurting you, but I still didn’t stop. That wasn’t okay, and I-I’m sorry for that.”  
  
Violet looked down at her hands, but Max could see that she had a tiny smile on her lips, so small that he really had to look, but he was certain it was there.  
  
Violet took a deep breath and looked up. “I’m sorry too. For punching you in the face and stuff. I-I was really hurt, and I didn’t…I didn’t say anything about it, even when Pearl asked me, and I’m sorry for keeping it a secret, and for trying to rip your ear off…again.”  
  
At the ear comment, Katya couldn’t help but snort. She looked completely horrified with herself when she realised what she had done. Her sense of humour and timing had always been the worst, but this took the prize for the biggest fuck up in her life without a doubt, at least until Violet started laughing, and then the rest of them joined in. They laughed and laughed over something that wasn’t even that funny to begin with, but they couldn’t seem to stop because it just gave them such a sense of relief.  
  
The girls ended up falling asleep a little past seven. All of them crammed into the same bed with Violet and Trixie snuggled in the middle with their hands intertwined.


End file.
